An electronic cigarette, or e-cigarette, is an electrical device that simulates the act of tobacco smoking without burning tobacco. The electronic cigarette accomplishes this by producing an inhaled mist bearing the physical sensation and appearance of inhaled tobacco smoke. The device uses heat (or in some cases, ultrasonics) to vaporize a propylene glycol- or glycerin-based liquid solution into an aerosol mist, similar to the way a nebulizer or humidifier vaporizes solutions for inhalation. The primary stated use of the electronic cigarette is an alternative to tobacco smoking.
Most electronic cigarettes are portable, self-contained cylindrically shaped devices designed to resemble actual cigarettes, cigars, and the like. Most electronic cigarettes utilize reusable parts including replaceable and/or refillable components, whereas lower cost devices can be disposable. The sizes of the electronic cigarettes can vary to support different battery capacities.
The electronic cigarette includes three key components:                a. A “cartridge”, which serves as a mouthpiece and usually, doubles as a small reservoir holding the liquid that is vaporized during use. The cartridge is normally replaceable.        b. An “atomizer”, which serves as a heating element responsible for vaporizing the liquid.        c. A power unit, which includes a portable power source and other electronic components necessary for operation. The portable power source is commonly a battery.        
Each of the key components can be integrated into a single assembly or fabricated as separate subassemblies that are assembled together using electro-mechanical couplers.
The electronic cigarettes are commonly charged through a combination filter and charging electromechanical interface. The charging process requires an external power source and a charging cable. The use of the electronic cigarette dictates at least one of inclusion of a sufficient stored power capacity, remembering to adequately charge the electronic cigarette prior to use, and toting the external power source and a charging cable in order to ensure the electronic cigarette is available for use as desired. The current configuration becomes limiting when the individual desires to use the electronic cigarette and the stored power has been depleted. The process of recharging the electronic cigarette is limited, requiring the user to couple the charging cable to the external power source and wait until the unit obtains a sufficient charge for use.
What is desired is an electronic cigarette enabling recharging of an internal power storage device by simply shaking the electronic cigarette, passing an airflow across a charging element provided within the electronic cigarette, and applying an external driving element to an internally located charging element.